


Waiting Together

by seasaltmemories



Category: Rune Factory 4
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Handholding, Late Night Conversations, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Sharing a Bed, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28134465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasaltmemories/pseuds/seasaltmemories
Summary: In which Clorica finds herself more certain than Frey about some things
Relationships: Clorica/Frey (Rune Factory)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Yuletide 2020





	Waiting Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaraJaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/gifts).



When Clorica first met Frey, she wondered if she would be able to keep up with her.

While it was clear from the start that she was a kind person, girls that fall from the sky and into royal positions tend to be a special breed of driven. Someone with that much initiative would likely only be slowed down by a butler like her. During the first two or three weeks, Clorica filled her role to the best of her abilities, but kept her distance. After all it was a butler’s duty to be like their mistress’ shadow, always quick to be found, yet never a bother.

Things only really changed the first time Clorica went on an adventure with Frey. Going in, she didn’t know much about Obsidian Mansion except the fact the place even made Forte anxious. And although she had less of a fear of spirit monsters, when the three of them got separated within minutes of entering the maze of halls, Clorica could feel her own nerves starting to fray.

But that all changed when a familiar set of green twin-tails came by.

“There you are! I was so worried!” Frey took Clorica’s hand into her. “Come on, we all better stick close from now on!” Frey led her away, and for a moment she was too focused on the warmth of their entwined fingers to focus on much else. It was only once they were near the lobby she managed to gather her wits.

“Sorry for getting lost,” Clorica murmured. “It might be best if I go back to Selphia.”

“Why would you do that?” There wasn’t a lick of sarcasm in Frey’s question, just surprise. “I want you here with me. If you haven’t been too spooked yet then I hope you’ll stay.”

When they made it back to Forte, Frey let go of Clorica’s hand as she explained her game plan for not getting lost this time. Still Clorica remembered the warmth of her touch long after they left those dusty halls.

The next time they went on an adventure together was seasons later. Early one morning, Arthur came to the castle with a letter from his father.

“It seemed that somehow word has gotten out about the prince/princess switch.” Arthur adjusted his glasses. Immediately Mr. Volkanon and Vishnal went into a tizzy, suggesting all sorts of schemes and tricks they could attempt. After the ten idea involving cross-dressing, Frey sighed and finally spoke.

“What if I just go and visit the castle to explain the situation in person?” Her suggestion cut through the noise, and everyone turned to stare at her with varying levels of confusion. Unperturbed, Frey walked across the room and took a hold of Clorica’s hand.

“Just let us two handle it. I’m sure things will work out.” Her smile reminded Clorica of warm sunny day, so well, how could she not agree to go along? With a new energy like never before, Clorica put all her butler knowledge to the test. She packed food and camping supplies, studied maps, and brushed up on proper etiquette all in order to let Frey focus solely on her meeting with the King. And for three days, everything went perfectly. The two of them traveled the countryside at a brisk pace and Clorica got to indulge in that warm smile more than ever before. The only complication came when they arrived at their first town late on evening.

“I can’t wait to finally sleep in a real bed again!” Frey was practically bouncing as they entered the inn. Despite their long day of travel, her excitement ended up rubbing off on Clorica.

“I feel like we deserve some luxury for having such a great start.” Clorica giggled to herself. She could imagine it already: the two of them sleeping in until the sun was high in the sky and dining in on a brunch of fresh fruits.

“Unfortunately we only have one room open now. It has a double; are you comfortable with that?” The receptionist tapped her pen against her desk nervously.

“Sure, we can manage!” Clorica tried to not let the news get her down. After all it probably made sense to save the celebration for after the meeting.

“You’re room is 013.” The receptionist slide across the key. “Hope you lovely ladies have a nice night!”

Clorica didn’t think much of the compliment. She was too busy drifting off and remembering that time in Obsidian Mansion and didn’t come back down to earth until Frey muttered under her breath, “Oh...wasn’t expecting this...”

Clorica turned to find Frey staring into the room, followed her line of sight, and only then noticed the singular bed sitting in the middle.

“When they said double, I thought they meant two!” It was the first sentence Clorica could put together coherently. She wanted to explain more, but before she could add anything else, Frey tried to put on another lighthearted grin.

“It’s fine. Not like we had any other options.” Her smile was more awkward than anything else, but it wasn’t like Clorica could do much better. Her face burned so badly she worried for a moment she might have gotten herself sick somehow.

_“Why does this matter so much?!?!?!”_

They took turns changing into their nightwear. One would stand out in the hallway while the other did their business. Likewise they each got in on opposite sides of the bed, careful to keep their backs to each other.

“See there’s plenty of space!” Frey said. And indeed there was about an inch-wide gap that kept them from touching. She didn’t know how she felt about it though so instead she just whispered a quick “good night,” and tried to get some rest.

Yet for the first time in her life, Clorica couldn’t fall asleep. No matter how tightly she closed her eyes or how stubbornly she snuggled herself into the pillow, her heart wouldn’t stop racing around like a wild Wooly. She could feel a special kind of dread snaking down her throat with each breath.

“Clorica?” Frey’s words were barely above a whisper. “Are you awake?”

“Clorica closed her eyes and tried to do the right thing, yet Frey’s voice was like a gentle touch. She couldn’t help but lean into it.

“Yeah...”

When they rolled over to face each other, something in the air seemed to change. Having those green eyes so close by made it easier to remember that Frey was also her friend.

“Never thought we’d be in the same boat on this.” Frey’s smile was no less awkward, but somehow it felt more real.

“Even I get nervous sometimes too.”

“It’s easy to forget when you seem to do everything so effortlessly.”

“I could say the same about you. You’re so good at being our princess, I’m sure you could have truly been one before.”

Slowly the quirk of Frey’s lips started to droop. “Hope that will be convincing enough for His Majesty.”

Clorica bit her lip. “Did I mess things up?”

“No, it’s not like I haven’t been thinking about it ever since the letter.” Frey played with the strap of her nightgown. “I wonder if he can really trust me when I don’t have a past to point to.”

“Isn’t you’re current life good enough?” Clorica felt all her nervous energy turn to frustration. “Everyone in Selphia adores you. We all agree that there’s no one braver or more caring. If all you’ve done so far for us isn’t enough, then I don’t know what is.”

Frey didn’t say much, just stared at Clorica with a strange look. Then slowly she reached across to tuck a lock of hair behind Clorica’s ear.

“You’re really pretty with your hair down. I don’t think I’ve seen you without your braids until this trip.” Clorica could feel her cheeks heat up again yet didn’t pull away. “That’s not why I invited you with me though. You’re really good at staying focused on what’s important. You ground me.” Slowly Frey’s touch wandered down until her fingers were entwined with Clorica’s. “Is this alright?”

Fearful of what her mouth might betray, Clorica only nodded in response.

“Then hopefully this is really good night.” After that, it didn’t take too long for Frey to fall asleep. While Clorica didn’t feel as restless as before, she found she didn’t want this moment to end.

Careful not to wake Frey, Clorica brought their hands to lips and kissed them.

_“Please wait for me to be able to tell you these feelings one day.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!!! Hope you enjoyed this! Rune Factory is such a warm and comforting series, it was fun to slip into the world and try and capture that same peaceful vibe.


End file.
